Fan:Digimon Tamers Rewrite:Act 38
All: in shock as there is quaking and a bright light of which Baromon is not responsible for Takuya: over shoulder. Data is being collected by the two mysterious beings, yet only their silhouettes can be seen Them again! Baromon: Hurry! We must get outside! don't make it in time. Shows walls collapsing. All are burried under rubble. Takuya is the first to climb out. The two figures laugh at them and strut their way through the smoke. Now they can be seen clearly. Takuya (angrily): Hey! Knock it off! Just who are you two?! Dynasmon (proudly): I am Dynasmon, the Passionate Warrior! Crusadermon (blows off): And I am Crusadermon, the indifferent warrior. Both: We are here for Lord Lucemon's justice! Dynasmon: down on the ground We have come to fulfill Lucemon's destiny as his emissaries of evil! Crusadermon: spins We are supporters of his right to become this world's supreme ruler. is heard taking place behind her We serve Lord Lucemon by collecting fractal code. Both: And we are known to all as the Royal Knights! Takuya: The Royal KNIGHTS? Baromon: Why? WHY would the Royal Knights who have always been known as defenders of right align themselves with LUCEMON? Crusadermon: a glowing rose This world is...disordered. Dynasmon: And the only one who can FIX it--is Lord Lucemon. pound their claws into the ground, preparing to absorb data Ask, and we shall complete it! Takuya: of surprise, then is angry STOP! Stop it NOW! runs in slow motion toward the Royal Knights. The others join and hold up their d-tectors as Baromon makes sound of disbelief. **** ground disappears, cliff walls collapse in clouds of smoke and dust as Gallantmon stands. Dynasmon: So. It's YOU. Crusadermon: How long have see you, our brother Gallantmon: You can't do this! Royal Knights go in a back-to-back stance Dynasmon: It appears the human have dull your mind. For now there is only chaos. Lucemon will restore order! Crusadermon: Putting things into their natural order is necessary, and beautiful...! Both: Lord Lucemon will be the Supreme Salvation for this world! Gallantmon: Never! **** between them, seperating them from eachother. Aldamon lets out angry yell and attacks Dynasmon, joined by Beowolfmon. Dynasmon: both attacks at the same time, unphased Crusadermon, proceed with the data collection while I handle these nuisances! Lowemon: at her with his pronged spear Kazemon: to attack Kumemon: ready to attack Let's do it! Crusadermon: Pretty nice...Lowemon's spear keeping him stuck in place, while using it to block all of Kazemon's attack while she continues rotating helplessly...but NOT effective... Beetlemon: Thunderfist!! Crusadermon: a quick flip over him, completely avoiding his attack And now I will take my leave of you, so I can gather more data. I bid you adieu out a swarm of floating dark pink hearts with ALL my heart! 4 cry out as this silent attack does its work Lowemon: Oh no you don't!! Shadow Meteor! Kumemon: Blizzard Blaster! Kazemon: Hurricane--Wind! Beetlemon: Thunderfist! 4 attacks combine into one rope that spirals toward her Dynasmon: I warn you...do NOT interfere! casts aside Aldamon and Beowolfmon effortlessly, they are shocked by his strength. He turns, and outstretches his arms. Out of his right palm comes a strong beam of red light. Out of his left, a pale blue. Dynasmon: DNA Disintegrator! beams loosely spiral around each other, than meet where the 4 are, causing a grand explosion. They cry out. Their attack is rendered useless, Crusadermon is unharmed. Dynasmon: smoking Yes. Strength is justice! laughs Aldamon: Solar Wind Destroyer! Beowolfmon: Frozen Hunter! Dynasmon: laughs You think to challenge me with such weak attacks?! Dragon Thrower! crosses his arms and fires at them, looking like infinite darts of blue and red light. They are powerful enough to put visible holes in Aldamon and Beowolfmon. They yell as they are hit. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon look on with eyes as big as saucers, and from the sound of it, are quite frightened. They watch the two fall, Dynasmon barely having to lift a finger. Bokomon (insane): Oh dear! OH dear!! Patamon! Patamon and proceeds to try to stuff him, face first, into his waistband. It's time for you to come back home! understandably makes sounds of protest and struggles to get free. Neemon looks on, his mouth forming an 'o'. No need to wiggle my boy, it's for your own good! Neemon: My good too! and stretches waistband out and slides in, rear first Bokomon: Get awaaaaaay! Neemon a good kick and he goes flying, but is still in the waistband. So he gets yanked back and they all fall in a heap, clouds of dust go everywhere. Crusadermon digging her claws into the ground to get more data. Lowemon, Beetlemon, Kumemon, and Kazemon struggle to get out of the rubble. They gasp and make noises of alarm as, in the distance, a large part of the Digital World is absorbed. Lowemon: The forest! Beetlemon: Oh no! All four: Slide----Evolution! they race toward her... JagerLowemon: JagerLowemon! Zephyrmon: Zephyrmon! Korikakumon: Korikakumon! MetalKabuterimon: MetalKabuterimon! looks over her shoulder and sees the small stampede, but remains calm and indifferent JagerLowemon: Ebony Blast! Rahh! Zephyrmon: Hurricane...Gale! Korikakumon: Frozen Arrowheads! MetalKabuterimon: Rollo Thunder! is not in the least bit worried Crusadermon: PLEASE. Ha! past all 4 attacks with ease and grace, laughing merrily at the pitifulness of it all and as though it were fun. Spiral Masquerade! hits all of them, she skids to a stop right after them all cry out and collapse, and their data shows, except for JagerLowemon's. Crusadermon: Justice is BEAUTIFUL. Dynasmon quietly waiting in the air. Koji and Takuya have their backs against a rock, hiding from view. Takuya: Those two are tougher than I thought! Koji: We gotta find a better way of getting at 'em. nod with determination and look at their d-tectors. The others are shown, sprawled on the rocks and no longer digimon JP: I feel like an egg--in egg salad! Kouichi: I know. moans Let's give our spirits to Koji and Takuya. and Takuya, a distance away, hold out their d-tectors, waiting. One after the other, they hold out their d-tectors, and after they speak, a beam of light shoots out, giving the spirts to the boys Zoe: The Wind into Flame! Tommy: The Ice into Flame! JP: The Thunder into Light! Kouichi: The Darkness into Light! evolution, shown as split screen, with Koji on the left and Takuya on the right Koji and Takuya: Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution! Ahhr! EmperorGreymon: Uh! Rrh! Rrh! EmperorGreymon! MangaGarurumon: Huh! Huh! MagnaGarurumon! Baromon (surprised): Ah...the spirits of the Legendary Warriors! Bokomon (greatly annoyed): Huh! Honestly! Why you sound so surprised, I have NO idea. over, dragging Patamon and Neemon in tow as they are all stuck in the same waistband We did try to tell you more than once, MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon are VERY tough. THEY are the greatest champions that defeated Cherubimon! Baromon: I see... Dynasmon (partially sarcastic and gleeful): Ooo! A new challenge! knuckles This may require us to get serious! Crusadermon: glowing rose held in left hand Dominating our enemies for Lucemon is TRULY a thing of beauty! and MagnaGarurmon exchange looks and nod, ready. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon: Mmm! Baromon: They'll lose! I have predicted you cannot beat the Royal Knights! JP, Kouichi, and Tommy line up in a row beind Baromon, with looks of determination and their right hands lifted to their hearts, holding their d-tectors. Then shows MagnaGarurumon rushing toward Crusadermon and EmperorGreymon rocketing toward Dynasmon. wildly pummels Dynasmon, and then swings his sword around, stopping right in front of his face. Dynasmon: out and leaning back You missed. EmperorGreymon: his sword glows right in front of Dynasmon's nose Oh, did I? Dynasmon: Mm? EmperorGreymon: Dragonfire Crossbow!! hit Others: Ohh! Baromon: Hmm... others yell as Dynasmon hits the ground in a blaze of fire. MagnaGarurumon: past Crusadermon, spins around and takes aim Magna Missile!! uses her shield to deflect, but they are coming in fast Others: sounds of admiration Tommy: They did it!! Baromon: How...is this possible? Huh? silhouettes of the Royal Knights wavering in the inferno. They stand tall and proud, and they are laughing Baromon: It--can't be! music begins to play Dynasmon: Dragon Thrower! Crusadermon: FIST of Athena! EmperorGreymon: They're so fast!! MagnaGarurumon: Unreal--! eyes widen Dynasmon: pummels EmperorGreymon, who obviously yells Crusadermon: Hel-LO! shield up in a hefty punch, knocking the wind out of MagnaGarurumon Baromon: I predicted this... others don't pay any attention to this statement, all shout out encouragement. With a sound like fireworks going off, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon fall Tommy: Oh MAN--! Zoe: I can't believe it! Kouichi: They got CLOBBERED. JP: They lost?! Tommy: No WAY! Bokomon: EmperorGreymon--! Zoe: And even MagnaGarurumon... Kouichi: But HOW? Baromon: Great spirits of the universe, give me power! same as earlier, only he stays where he is and does not disappear. Meteor--Dance! spheres head for the Royal Knights Dynasmon: Mmm? BEGONE! out at cluster, and in the direction of the others Crusadermon: Your ugliness is intolerable. the same Yaa!! surge heads straight for them all. They all cry out in fear and confusion, as they do not have their spirits and are defenseless. Tommy: What will we do?! Baromon: Spirits, hear me! Give me the power to protect these brave humans! cape billows out to shield them. He gives one last long cry as he is deleted from the attack, all others are covered with a film, and most unconscious. Music ends Bokomon: from dust He saved us! Everyone all right? Oh! is shown around JP, Zoe, and Tommy, but, oddly, not Kouichi. Bokomon: Those brutes knocked the fractal code out of them! Patamon: But how? Neemon: Yeah, if they're humans, how come their data is showing?! is shown struggling to get up, but the others are out cold. Crusadermon: Human data is exquisitely beautiful! I had NO idea. Dynasmon: So. We can turn even HUMANS to data...! Crusadermon: Allow me to scan it RIGHT out of them. Dynasmon: As you wish... MagnaGarurumon: rasping noise, unable to get up EmperorGreymon (rasps): No--! Kouichi (panicked): behind him Guys! Wake up! Crusadermon: OH. Not YOU again! and MagnaGarurumon weakly block their way MagnaGarurumon: It's not over yet! EmperorGreymon: You've got to go through us! Crusadermon: How brave and noble you are... Dynasmon: I think we ALREADY went through you. Crusadermon: Dynasmon? Dynasmon: Breath of Wyvern!! Hoo--ah! Crusadermon (alarmed): No! Dynasmon! STOP! Dynasmon (angry): Mmmmm!! watch in wonder as his attack take the form of a HUGE likeness of himself (powder blue in color, with red eyes) that opens its mouth wide with a growl and falls upon them, sounding like a real beast. An immense explosion follows, blowing the entire section into space, the digidestined included. All scream. Crusadermon (panicked): Dynasmon!! What are you doing?! Don't you realize--everything will disappear?! EVERYTHING!! part echoes a bit ****** Magnamon: Radiant Alforce Veedramon: Victorious ****** Lucemon: Hurry, my Royal Knights...The Data! Bring me the data!! All of it!! NOW. zooms in to show the core, he is barely seen through the pink haze. Category:Fan fiction